A River Runs Through It
by bjxmas
Summary: 10.10 The Hunter Games thru S11 tag. Every kill pushes Dean deeper, the Mark of Cain demanding more carnage and ruin. Series of 100 word drabbles detailing another Winchester battle. Sam & Dean's brotherly bond. The final chapter, the final word, God's word.
1. Long Black Road

_10.10 The Hunter Games tag _

A River Runs Through It

Chapter One - Long Black Road

It flows within.

The rage, the power, the lust…

Surging forth.

Dark and threatening.

Promising more blood and ruin.

Obsession unhinged.

Urges set free.

_Fury…_

Every kill ratchets up the cost.

Pushes me deeper.

Needing _more._

After the slaughter,

Time stilled...

Air heavy with the weight of death.

_Stifling…_

Burying me in the horror of my actions.

A massacre…

Debauching who I thought I was.

What I thought I stood for.

Leading me down that long black road…

Trembling in turmoil.

Shattered by guilt.

Lost to darkness.

For a terrifying instant that _thing._

Longing for the blade.

The beast unleashed.

The End

bjxmas

January 2015

All standard disclaimers apply.

_Thanks for reading, comments are always welcome._

_Jensen and Jared are killing me with the tension the Winchesters are experiencing, the frantic love and the desperate hope. The brothers' strength comes from each other, that support and belief in the other's goodness. I love what Sam said about Dean needing to find his own strength to fight the Mark. I love that Sam's belief in his brother might give Dean the faith to believe in himself. I hope this is a growth point for both brothers, bonding them together in that impenetrable union, fighting the good fight for each other and to save Dean._

_Man, wasn't Electric Light Orchestra's Long Black Road one of the most perfect openings in The Road So Far? The beat, the lyrics…the impact staggering. So much awesome when it comes to Supernatural!_

_More to come… _


	2. The Body Electric

Chapter Two – The Body Electric

I don't remember what happened…

_Why_ I slaughtered them.

How I shattered…

All I remember is rage.

It happened so fast.

A flashback to my dream…my _nightmare._

Carving through them.

Blood spraying.

Kneeling on the floor amid the carnage

I came back to myself

Panting…wasted…

Marked by their blood.

Trembling…confused…

The knowledge that I _did_ this…

_A massacre._

Sam rushed to my side.

Pleaded with me to tell him I _had_ to do it.

"I didn't mean it."

I didn't…

Yet, I had to.

Had to cut them all down.

Had to make them die bloody.

The Mark demanding it.

The End

bjxmas

January 2015

All standard disclaimers apply.

_The final image after the massacre and Dean's nightmare from the opening of the episode were so brilliantly photographed. Jensen owned that moment, the lost look on his face, the quiet intensity of the horror, the ramifications that it had all begun again._

_I'm loving the Mark of Cain story for both brothers. Dean being honest and strong, Sam by his side, devoted and determined to save his big brother. It's the feels that drive our passion._

_Thanks for coming along on my journey through their minds._

_Reviews are love. Bring it!_

_Later, B.J._


	3. Stormy Seas, Deep Waters

Chapter Three – Stormy Seas, Deep Waters

When the realization hit…

That _Dean _was still in the house.

Panic wrapped me in terror.

I raced to his side.

Time suspended…

I found my brother.

Calm…

_Still…_

Dean kneeling there,

Covered in blood.

Eyes vacant…lost…

My brother a _murderer._

Every fear I had for him realized.

It was the Mark…not _Dean._

My brother wouldn't do this.

He was trembling as I helped him to his feet.

Wavering before he stood tall.

The bloody blade still clenched in his fist.

He sucked in a breath and then his eyes misted.

Blinking back any doubt, steeled to what he'd done.

The End

bjxmas

February 2015

All standard disclaimers apply.

_Oh, Sammy! I adore seeing the love and concern back on Sam's face! This is how the brothers are supposed to operate, their loyalty and devotion at the center of all they are and all they do. Both Jared and Jensen are insanely capable of portraying on their faces all the doubt and regret that moment called for. Times like these it is heartbreaking and heartwarming to bear witness to the Winchesters' brotherhood._

_Thanks for reading. Comments and discussion is most welcome. _

_Later, B.J. _


	4. A Killer Among Us

Chapter Four – A Killer Among Us

Castiel says he's a hunter.

Says he's a good man.

This wasn't hunting.

Wasn't monsters and pure evil.

It was a slaughter…a massacre.

Killing _men._

Butchering _Randy_…the only family I had.

I hate him.

He took everything from me!

He deserves to be punished.

Deserves what he did to Randy.

I wanted him dead.

Wanted him to suffer.

My new friends felt the same.

Were willing to do it.

I made the call.

Brought him here.

When the time came…

I couldn't do it.

I'm not a killer.

Not like him.

I still hate him.

Still want him to pay…

The End

bjxmas

February 2015

All standard disclaimers apply.

_Claire is an interesting character. I always enjoy seeing how others see Dean. She can't possibly understand him, what he's been through, his regret and the turmoil of being in the grip of the Mark of Cain. She's too young and unaware to know the sacrifices he's endured for the good of mankind. No one can judge Dean Winchester except those who truly know him and what's been asked of him, and no one could be harder on him than he is himself._

_Thanks for reading. Comments?_

_B.J._


	5. A Friend in Need

Chapter Five - A Friend in Need

It was a massacre.

No denying that.

The Mark needs to go.

I just don't know if that's possible.

There may be no way out.

Dean asks me to end him…

If he starts to turn again.

He trusts me to do the right thing.

Sam won't do it.

_Can't…_

I don't know if I can.

We've been through so much.

I've witnessed the good…and the bad.

We've all made mistakes.

Taken life unjustly.

Dean _is _a righteous man.

Good and pure.

But when the Mark controls him.

He's not himself.

Not the friend and brother he wants to be.

The End

bjxmas

February 2015

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I love when Show gives us Dean-care. When his friends and family rally around him, demonstrating their love and admiration and determined to save the man. Dean is so often the caretaker, putting aside his own welfare and needs. It gives us a new view of the closeness all our guys have. Quite simply, I am loving the Mark of Cain story and seeing Dean in jeopardy._

_And yes, I freakin' loved 10.17 Inside Man! Love Bobby! His love and care for the boys has been missed! One of my fav all-time great characters! I'll have to see if I can whip up a Bobby chapter here…_

_Thanks for reading and comment away!_

_B.J._


	6. Mirror Image

Chapter Six - Mirror Image

Good intentions don't cut it.

Saying I didn't mean it.

Doesn't forgive the action.

It was my hand.

Slicing…

Carving…

_Killing…_

My heart soared with every spray of blood.

Adrenalin surging as bodies dropped.

Power fueling my rage.

Driving me onward

Towards their doom.

Towards my own.

Cain said I was like him.

A killer.

I always believed I killed for a reason.

To save people.

To stop evil.

_Now…_

Every mirror makes me shudder.

The image no longer that of a hunter.

Cracked glass reflecting a fractured soul.

One step closer to hell.

_Demonic…_

Eternally damned.

Deserving that punishment.

The End

bjxmas

April 2015

All standard disclaimers apply.

_Guess I fell behind posting this story, apologies. I don't know if it has any relevance now, but I guess I will continue posting what I have. I might have a few more chapters and then maybe I'll finish up some old stories or work on something new. Lots going on in real life, so no promises._

_I'm still in love with Supernatural, still excited to see where the Winchester journeys will lead us. Still thrilled that Jensen and Jared and Misha and Mark are sincerely committed to their characters and this amazing show after ten seasons. These are special times we live in! _

_Thanks for reading and commenting, if you choose to leave a review. _

_Later, B.J._


	7. Rage Against the Machine

Chapter Seven - Rage Against the Machine

It's a dark path.

Littered with dead bodies.

The ground thick with blood.

Red, murky, and treacherous.

One thing certain.

The call a constant.

Each kill feeding the beast.

But it's never enough.

It can't be satisfied.

Will never be sated.

Always demanding more.

More bodies.

More carnage.

More destruction and ruin.

Forever lusting for more blood.

I don't know how to get off this path.

How to stop the end that's coming.

I'm trying to stay calm.

To ignore the fury.

Hoping that peace might forestall

What I know will come to pass.

My future as dark as theirs.

The End

bjxmas

August 2015

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I'm really going to miss the Mark of Cain story, like I miss Purgatory Dean, and torturer Dean reacting as any man would to his Hell experience. Jensen is so capable of giving us different versions of Dean, and when he goes dark, it's both scary and mesmerizing. I never fear that we will lose 'our' Dean; his soul will never bear the mark of the damned, as much as he fears it. He is a hero, a good man, the righteous man! Always!_

_Comments? Discussion? Squee? (over Jensen and Dean…obviously!)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_B.J._


	8. Tissue Paper

Chapter Eight - Tissue Paper

This cocky sonuvabitch.

Comes here.

Threatens us.

He's outnumbered.

_Alone._

The others and the girl running.

One left to take our beatdown.

This is payback.

The jerk begged.

Said I didn't want to do this.

Well I did.

I _really_ did.

My foot connected with his head.

A satisfying thud as he hit the floor hard.

Then it happened so fast.

I don't know how.

Blood spraying.

Bodies dropping.

A wild look to his eyes.

Murder within.

Cold, cruel.

_Efficient._

I was the last.

I tried to run.

Tried to defend myself.

My arm slashed.

My guts bleeding out.

_Dead. _

The End

bjxmas

October 2015

_Thanks to my guest reviewer who mentioned in an earlier review how those men were just tissue paper to the Mark, so very true! Tragic that Dean has to feel guilty about killing those lowlifes, but it must have been terrifying for him to be out of control like that, to not be able to stop._

_I still miss the MOC storyline, but maybe it's not totally over with Amara's hold over Dean._

_Thanks for reading, comments are most welcome!_

_Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate! _

_B.J._


	9. Resistance, Remission and Relapse

Chapter Nine - Resistance, Remission &amp; Relapse

He thinks there's a chance.

Clings to that belief.

He's no stranger to the truth.

It's in his eyes.

The knowledge.

There is no escape.

No cure.

No changing the outcome of that fateful decision.

There's only remission and relapse.

I resisted for a long time.

I don't know how…

Don't know why.

It feels good to wrap my hand around the handle.

To fulfill my destiny.

To again wield that power.

Dean is like me.

A killer.

There is no fighting it.

Only acceptance.

Their blood easing our way.

Showing us who we really are.

And setting us free.

The End

bjxmas

December 2015

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I think one of the many reasons I love the Mark of Cain story is Cain himself. Timothy Omundson is delightful in the role! I've loved all his interactions with Dean. Jensen just has that ability to work well with other actors, to make it real and fascinating, to elevate all their games as they engage in some serious play!_

_Thanks for reading and commenting if the urge strikes you!_

_Later, B.J._


	10. Satisfaction in his Deconstruction

Chapter Ten - Satisfaction in his Deconstruction

He's gone mental!

A rabid dog.

Vicious…deadly.

A hunter cut down to size.

Always so arrogant.

"Saving the world, doing good"

Blah, blah, blah…

He's a killer.

A stone cold killing machine.

All pretense stripped away.

All that noble crap ground to dirt.

The truth of what he's become finally exposed.

How many bodies will he pile up?

How much carnage before you stop him?

_Can_ you stop him?

Don't come to me seeking answers.

I would rather die than help him.

I delight in his downfall.

The epic descent of man.

Justice served.

This is going to be fun!

The End

bjxmas

August 2015

All standard disclaimers apply.

_Oh, Metatron, what a delightfully snarky little malcontent you are. I love seeing you get your due, beat down and put in your place. You seek power, whereas the Winchesters seek justice and hope. You are so far out of their league; it will be a delight when you finally get the justice you fully deserve. _

_I do appreciate and love how Curtis Armstrong brings Metatron to life. I've been a fan since his Moonlighting days and he never disappoints in his commitment to his character and the gusto he takes in being bad! _

_Thanks again, reviews welcome. ~ B.J._


	11. My Boys

Chapter Eleven - My Boys

Those boys…

I swear.

I go off to my end…

They go off the deep end.

Right into it.

But that's Dean without Sam.

Wild…reckless.

Ready to sacrifice himself.

Dismiss his worth.

The Mark of Cain…

What the hell was he thinking?

He wasn't…couldn't…jumping into the fire

On another vendetta.

Well…he did it.

He killed Abaddon.

Saved the world from her.

Now who's gonna save the world from him?

From _it? _

Dean's done enough.

Saved enough.

Can't someone save him?

Sam will die trying.

Or give the world to save his brother.

I'm useless to help.

To save those idjits.

The End

bjxmas

May 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I was getting ready to finish up this series when I realized I'd planned a Bobby chapter and hadn't delivered. So I whipped this up. Bobby always has such insight into Dean and love for his boys. I miss him, as much or more than any other character. _

_And with Season 11 coming to a close it becomes more obvious how the decision to take on the Mark of Cain, and Sam's refusal to let Dean go, is still putting the world and our boys in peril. What a ride! _

_A few more chapters to go. Thanks for those who review, it feeds the beast. _

_Later, B.J._


	12. Night of the Dead

Chapter Twelve - Night of the Dead

He summoned me.

_Again._

Presented me a homemade treat.

An offering…

Asked me to kill him.

To end this.

I gave him an alternative.

His only way out.

Dean came so close.

Defiant eyes slowly filling with understanding.

Gaining acceptance.

_Growth…_

Finally willing to do what needed doing.

Calmly he called his brother to him.

His face a mask.

Set on course.

_Determined. _

The Mark growing stronger, controlling his actions.

Before and _now…_

I handed him my scythe.

So close…

'til that bond between them caused him to pause.

That all-powerful need to save his brother.

Bringing about my end.

The End

bjxmas

May 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I adore Death! Only in the Supernatural realm do those words make sense, and I love that about our show! I'm hoping he makes a reappearance soon, because Death can't really be dead! He said he'd be the one to reap God…so maybe… _

_Thanks for reading, comments most welcome. _

_B.J._


	13. Brotherly Bond

Chapter Thirteen - Brotherly Bond

Dean was cold…_distant._

Detached as he explained.

Willing to sacrifice all, yet again.

Remove himself from the planet to save the world.

That's pure Dean, but the other…so not Dean.

I never would have believed he'd consider ending me.

_His brother._

Dean's always protected me.

Gone above and beyond to save me.

So determined.

_So sure. _

This Dean, I didn't know.

I resigned myself to death.

A sacrifice I was willing to make.

But I wouldn't give up on my brother.

On his humanity.

I laid Mom's picture on the floor.

Hoping the memories and love would save him.

_Family. _

The End

bjxmas

January 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I had a really hard time accepting that Dean would ever end Sam until others pointed out that the Mark might have played a role in his actions. The MOC would obviously not want Dean to succeed in getting himself exiled off the planet, and it very well could have wanted to dispose of his brother…the last hold on Dean and the linchpin of his humanity. _

_Regardless the story brought back Death, one of my fav guest characters, and gave us back that strong brotherly bond, along with their obvious willingness to sacrifice for the good of mankind. It brought them back together, so in the end it was a very good thing! _

_Thanks for reading; discussion is one of the great pleasures of being a Supernatural fan and being inspired to write about these amazing characters and themes. _

_Later, B.J._


	14. Death's End

Chapter Fourteen - Death's End

I don't know _what _I was thinking.

What was me and what was the Mark.

It made sense.

Surrendering to the inevitable.

Admitting defeat.

The Mark _was_ stronger than me.

It turned me into a killer.

But never strong enough for me to surrender my one true role in life.

To save my brother.

In the end, it was _family._

Sammy.

Mom's picture.

That commitment overriding all others.

I couldn't do it.

I just couldn't.

My mind might have accepted it as the only way out.

But my heart would never admit defeat.

Sammy _lives._

We'll figure the rest out.

The End

bjxmas

January 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

_S11 of Supernatural, our brothers back fighting the impossible fight together…it doesn't get much better than this. Unless you want to consider S12 through S32, because that makes me very happy! Our Winchesters, united in the good fight, doing what only they can do to save us. That's my happy place! 'Cause they will always figure it out. Now…who's ready for this finale? _

_Comments welcome!_

_B.J._


	15. Power and Fury

Chapter Fifteen - Power and Fury

The power is absolute.

All encompassing.

Bold and striking.

_Magnificent. _

My will burned into their very souls.

Forging a partnership that brings death…and destruction.

Each kill deepening our bond.

Resistance is futile.

My control insidious.

Digging in, stealing conscious thought.

History on my side.

The slow burn of desire twisting their very essence.

Destroying their humanity.

In the end I am all.

Their master.

Cain escaped to the quiet life for a short span.

But he returned, the pull of my blade more powerful…more appealing.

Winchester will be no different.

The brand on his arm my witness.

I will win.

The End

bjxmas

April 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

_Just like all the evil our Winchesters have faced, the Mark of Cain underestimates their will and their family bond. It's why they're heroes, why they will always overcome. _

_Thanks for reading. _

_B.J. _


	16. Soul Mates

Chapter Sixteen - Soul Mates

I felt a connection from the start.

He saved me.

Set me free.

We share this mark.

An emblem of _us. _

I will always protect him.

As he will me.

We exist in the darkness.

Our bond molded by desire and need.

A coming together of souls.

Our brothers deny us.

Try to change and contain us.

We're the same, he and I.

He fights me, but he can't fight himself.

Who he is.

What he's supposed to be.

He was never meant to walk in the light.

Too dark, too twisted.

Forged into the other half of me.

_Mine._

The End

bjxmas

May 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

_Thanks for reading. Comments are always welcome. I'm also curious how peeps feel about Amara? I didn't totally hate her, but I felt all the build-up wasn't justified and her connection with Dean was never fleshed out. A lot of promises with not much punch in the delivery. Did we honestly find out anything new or different from what we knew in the first few episodes to what we knew in the final? Guess I was looking for a little more depth and intrigue. _

_Later, B.J._


	17. A Demon's Tale

Chapter Seventeen - A Demon's Tale

I never lied.

That's important.

But I never fully realized

How this would end.

It was practical to have Dean take the Mark.

_Necessary. _

He had a job to do.

And Winchesters get the job done.

He needed the Mark to kill Abaddon.

But what came after…

It's a twisted story.

To be whispered for years to come.

How a hunter

Became a killer

Became a demon…

A partnership forged in Hell.

Dean being Dean,

He was uncontrollable.

_Unstable._

Sam being Sam,

He refused to give up on his brother.

_Relentless. _

In the end…it's not surprising

They chose each other.

The End

bjxmas

July 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

_Looking through the chapters, I realized we'd never heard from Crowley, who was a major player in how this all came to be. I love hearing Crowley's thoughts, digging into his motivations. It's a daunting task and I believe this is my first time writing Crowley. I hope it rings true. I'd like to do more from his POV. Maybe I will, now that I've taken the plunge. _

_One more chapter and I think it's fitting that we end with God's input. I had a few other chapters written, but I think I'm going to shift them into a new compilation, focusing on Mary's return and where the Winchesters go from here. I hope you can join me on that journey._

_Thanks for reading. Reviews &amp; comments are always most welcome. _

_B.J._


	18. God's Word

Chapter Eighteen - God's Word

The Winchesters.

_The Chosen Ones._

A perfect lineage.

Set on this course before they were born.

I don't control them.

Dean would never listen to me.

Sam just as obstinate.

Determined to do things their way.

As their dad taught them.

As _they_ now decide.

Survivors.

Warriors.

_Righteous men._

The beauty of my creation.

_Free Will._

I have faith in them.

That they will find a way.

_Their way._

There comes a time

When every parent needs to let go.

Surrender the reins.

Watch their children walk their own path.

My job is done.

The world is in good hands.

The End

bjxmas

July 2016

All standard disclaimers apply.

_I love that Chuck is God and how Rob is playing him. As rightfully angry as Dean was with God not stepping in to stop all the genocide and destruction, Chuck's reasoning is solid. WE need to stop the carnage, to learn from past mistakes and take the path of love and peace. It's a hard road, but no one said it would be easy. Free Will released us from the garden and from God's over-protectiveness._

_I love that Supernatural is bold enough to go there, to push the limits and take risks. It opens up much discussion and debate and makes us think. All good things to come from a fictional story with a ton of philosophical and moral dilemmas. SPN is so much more than a guilty-pleasure genre show! _

_I think that concludes this series. Discussion is encouraged. So let me know what you think, about the story, about the show, about our boys! _

_Thanks again, until next time. _

_B.J._


End file.
